The Darkness of Dawn
by Yume1
Summary: Shinji's going back to Nerv, and all hell will break loose, at least I think it will. Chapter 3 up.
1. Prologue

Darkness of the Dawn

I don't Own anything having to do with Evangelion GAINAX does.

@@@- (my notes); ****- Flashback/Dream

Prologue:

Shinji woke up suddenly, the sweat dripping off his body onto his sad bed. He sighed slowly and looked around to see the empty void in which he lived for the past few years.

**** After he had rejected Third Impact he had gone with his mother (Unit 01) into hiding. In the destroyed remains of the Geo-Front he waited with her as all of Japan became deserted. They watched carefully as people would scour the remains of the once great city and wait. Finally after everyone had moved on, thus leaving Japan deserted (well almost). Slowly with the help of the most powerful creation man had ever made he built himself a small shelter so he could live. Over the years he had managed to adjust to the new life he had.****

His eyes slowly finished focusing, as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly realized that he was staring straight into the demonic face of Unit 01. He turned and looked at the lake next to his "home" he looked around then slowly spoke to himself. "Hmm I had that dream again." Shinji turns and looks at Unit 01. "I know the reason you think I keep having that dream." Shinji looks down as his fist opens and closes. "Yes I think you're right. But, I don't think that they will be as forgiving as you say they will mother." (@@@ If you haven't figured it out by now Shinji can communicate with his mother who still remains in Unit 01.) Shinji looks at the scars on his arms as if remembering someone. Suddenly he runs to the lake and begins to swim. "I don't feel like going into it right now mother maybe later." Slowly he lets himself sink into the water allowing it to cover his whole body.

Later Shinji climbs out of Unit 01's Entry Plug and crawls his way down the side of the machine until he reaches the ground where he walks over to the hand and looks at the contents. Slowly he moves twisted pieces of metal as well as other debris every so often he throws something to the side until he finishes looking through the junk. He jumps down and walks to the pile and begins to carefully examine the things he had thrown there. "Well it looks like we got a good pile today mother. We got a 9 mm pistol intact." He pulls out the clip and looks at it. "Complete with bullets. We also got a picture frame that is a bit melted but could be useful for something." He looks up at 01 and smiles laughing lightly. "No mom I will not be putting a picture of my girlfriend in here. We also got a slightly singed chair and four rounds of ammunition for the AK-47." Shinji picked up the pistol as the rounds of ammo and carried them over to a metal box within his shelter. He lifted the lid to reveal a very extensive weapons arsenal that would make Kensuke drool. Next to the large box a smaller wood one held the bullets and other ammunition for the guns. Although Shinji never thought he would need to use them he figured they could be useful if he ever really needed them.

As the day went on Shinji just seemed to think about things while arranging his new furniture in his home. Finally he walked back outside and into the harsh sun the decrease in ozone had caused the sun to be very intense over the former fortress of Tokyo III. "Well mom it looks like winter is almost here I guess I'll have to start wearing my longer shorts." He looked down at the ground as he leaned in the shade against the leg of the bio-mechanical war-machine. "I guess it won't hurt to talk about it for a little bit." He sat down and looked up at 01. "I still don't think they would want to see me again, especially her. The only reason the other people ever even talked to me was because I was an Eva pilot." He stops almost as if he is listening to a reply. "I seriously doubt that Touji would want to see me ever again, especially after what happened to him. I know it's not my fault but that doesn't help much either I mean the boy is handicapped because of that." He move a little as he picks up a rock and throws it into the lake. "The only reason any of them would ever want to see me again is if they needed me for something." He looks up and watches as the sun slowly falls beneath the horizon. "Well I guess I'll go to bed good night mother." Shinji slowly climbs to his feet as he walks back to his shabby home and prepare for another restless night of sleep. As he walks away you can see the eyes of Unit 01 flicker with light then suddenly grow dark.

Slowly overheard and unnoticeable to the naked eye a satellite was slowly passing over them and observing them. Soon the satellite began to transmit various data back to a different point on earth.

Maya Ibuki looked up at her console as information from the most recently acquired satellite began to be read by the Magi II super-computer. "Major we have a transmission from surveillance satellite 091." "Understood, put it on the main screen." Slowly a very distorted image began to appear on the main screen of Central Dogma in the Nerv Second Branch of America. "Image on screen Major." Soon Central Dogma erupted in a frenzy of activity. "Are these images and readings correct Lieutenant Ibuki?" "With all the data that we were able to receive the Magi II say there is an eighty-five percent chance that these images are indeed Unit 01." The major nodded to her subordinates, as she looked at the distorted image that was shown on the main screen. The image though very poor did show something out of the ordinary, They showed a very large humanoid shape that seemed to be crouching, the most noticeable features of the shape were the long protrusions from the shoulder region, as well as the horn like growth on it's face. Soon the images had been stored in the Magi's database as "Top Secret", and all involved were instructed to not relay the incident to any one. Soon the Director of Operations had a copy of the new data in hand and was moving to the office of the Supreme High Commander of Nerv, Gendo Ikari. 

(To Be Continued)

Author's notes.

Well there it is the prologue. Just to let you reader know Shinji sustained some injuries from the final battle with the production model Evas. He also if you hadn't noticed has an almost mental link with his mother. Also since he lives in the remains of Tokyo III he often tries to find things that he can salvage from the remains of the city as well as from the Geo-Front, so naturally since the last major event that happened there was the invasion by SEELE and the JSSDF on NERV, there would be a lot of guns and other weapons around. That's all I can think of to address right now. As always Review please.

Next Chapter: What has happened to the other pilots and Shinji's friends? Where is everyone? Will Shinji ever have to wear pants again? Find out.


	2. Chapter 01

Darkness of the Dawn

I don't Own anything having to do with Evangelion GAINAX does.

@@@- (my notes); ****- Flashback/Dream

Chapter 1:

Rei Ayanami stood before the Supreme High Commander of Nerv. She stood perfectly still as she looked at the Commander with no emotion showing on her face. "Major Ayanami; I have been told you have a report to give me." "Yes sir, I may have possible information of Unit 01's whereabouts." Gendo stared at Rei although one of his eyes was scarred, over his steepled finger, which hid the small smirk crossing his lips. "Proceed Major." Rei approached Gendo's desk and handed a folder to him. "These, sir, were recently taken by surveillance satellite 091. The one that we recently were able to bring back online after the damage caused by Third Impact." Gendo opened the folder and looked at the pictures that were inside it. "These photos are not very clear Major." "Yes, I understand sir but they, are the best evidence we have right now. If you look at the third photo you will clearly see the outline of what appears to be the head and upper-body of Evangelion Unit 01." "I see where were these photos coming from?" Gendo smiled a small almost unnoticeable smile. "The former country of Japan. sir." Gendo nodded. "I see you are pleased Commander. I would like to propose a possible course of action." "Proceed Major." Rei stood at attention. "Sir I suggest we assemble a small search party and go to Japan and look for the missing Unit as well as its pilot." Gendo nodded and looked up at Rei. "I see no reason to reject your proposal. Although, the recovery of Unit 01 takes priority over the recovery of the pilot. Is that clear Major?" "Yes, sir." With that Major Rei Ayanami saluted and left the office of the commander. Gendo stood and walked to the window that overlooked the deserts of Nevada. "Soon she will return to me."

Rei stepped out of the office and shook her head. "He still has no care for his own son." She walked down a series of hallways until she met with Touji. "Good afternoon Lieutenant Suzuhara." "Major Ayanami you know I hate formalities." Rei nodded. "Well the commander has approved the expedition to Japan to try and recover Unit 01 and Ikari." "I see, so what is your plan Ayanami?" Rei looked down. "I plan to go to Japan and search for Ikari myself." "With no help?" "Yes." Touji stepped closer to Rei. "But Ayanami you have no idea where to look." Rei just walked past Touji as she said her response. "I'll find him."

(Several Months Later)

Rei arrived on shore near the former city of Tokyo III. "They are close I can feel them." She had finally, after several months of searching, narrowed down the best possible location of the missing weapon and its pilot. "Soon Ikari I will see you again." She began the long walk from the coast to the city where she had once lived as an Evangelion pilot, during the time before Third Impact. (@@@ Just to save myself time "Before Third Impact" will be referred to as "BTI". What can I say; I'm a lazy writer.) She knew this was the place where she would be reunited with the Third Child, the only person to ever care for her. She knew it would be a difficult, but she hoped that she would be able, to convince Shinji to return with her to Nerv and the new Headquarters in Nevada.

Shinji knew something was different about the air. Something strange yet familiar. Even Unit 01 could sense the change. "It seems we may have a visitor." Shinji crawled into, and manually inserted the Entry Plug. Soon the giant began to move and made its way into the remains of the Geo Front. "It's a good thing we were able to salvage some of the old defenses from the city. It makes for a good fence to keep out trespassers." Shinji pulled himself out of the plug and began to plug wires into a small slightly damaged keyboard. He began to input commands into a computer remote center and heard the power generators roar to life. Soon he had already input the commands to arm the remains of the city's weapons. (@@@ Just to clarify Shinji has spent several years alone with only his mother, who was a former scientist, to talk to, he was bound to pick up some computer knowledge as well as a bit of the layout of the Geo Front.) "Who ever our guest is, I'm sure they aren't here for the people." After having the remains of defense set up Shinji returned to the Entry Plug and re-activated Unit 01. He moved the Eva into a surveillance point that could still hide Unit 01 fairly well as well as see almost all possible points that a visitor could come from. He climbed out of the plug and waited.

Rei continued slowly the sun was relentless, that coupled with the lack of vegetation to provide shade meant that her trip would be long and hard. But she was determined to complete her mission or die trying. She looked down into the valley from the hill she had just climbed, it was no doubt the former city of Tokyo III or where it had once stood. All that remained now was scorched earth and several lakes. As if to make the land see more desolate, a harsh wind blew up from the valley sending sand into Rei's eyes. She nodded to herself as she began to descend into the ruins of the city. 'He has to be here. I've looked in every possible place that the photos could have come from.' Rei continued to survey the area but she did notice another attribute of the land that made it an even better place for Unit 01 to be in. She walked slowly up to the giant sinkhole in front of her, only it wasn't a sinkhole it was the footprint of an Evangelion. 'This just confirms my theory about the pilot and the lost Unit. Of course I would have never expected him to come here after all that happened here.' 

Shinji still hiding next to Unit 01stood up. He moved forward and squinted his eyes slightly as he tried to focus on the person who had apparently come to looks for something. He noticed the person was in a uniform though he could not make out the type it was. "Well it seems that we are being watched. Apparently some organization has found enough evidence to send someone to come here and look for something." He turned to Unit 01 behind him. "What do you mean that they might be looking for us? Why would they look for us? We're supposed to be dead." Shinji looked up to the sky. "What do you mean they saw you? Why didn't you ever tell me that there was a satellite passing over us?!" Shinji looked back at the intruder. "So, you mean to tell me, that is someone from Nerv? That's not good, let's hope they aren't looking for us." Shinji watched the figure as it came to one of Unit 01's footprints and studied it closely.

Rei stood up and looked around and continued walking soon she noticed a large portion of jagged metal the seemed to have been stabbed into the ground. She approached it slowly, as she got closer to it she noticed that it had some writing on it, written in several languages. She read the ones she could translate and all the messages conferred the same idea. "NO TRESPASSING! PRIVATE PROPERTY! KEEP OUT! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" 'It seems that someone doesn't want any visitors.' Rei looked around the area, trying to find some other signs of life but she found none. So she continued to walk towards the closest lake. After a few steps she heard the unmistakable sound of weapons being armed. She stopped and looked around again; she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She still heard noises but couldn't see the source. She began to move again but then she saw a pile of scrap metal to her left move and watched in horror as bullets began to fly towards her. She ran. She ran trying to escape the oncoming bullets only to find that the more she ran the more bullets seemed to fly at her. It was something she had never expected to happen, the Third Child had somehow managed to bring the Defense System of the former city back online. She could feel her body begin to weaken as she ran but she could still hear the machine guns behind her unloading round after round of ammunition at her. She knew she was probably going to die, but she hoped that she wouldn't. 'You knew it wasn't going to be easy to find him. But you never expected this did you Rei?' She couldn't help but think to herself as she found that there seemed to be no place to turn where a shower of bullets didn't try to kill her. She felt the ground beneath her feet as she ran it was very soft and made her speed slow as she tried to run. Then she gave up and fell forward her body spent. Before the darkness consumed her, a thought crossed her mind; 'I'm falling.' and thus she lost consciousness.

Shinji jerked his head up as he heard the sound of gunfire cease. "I guess they were finally killed." Suddenly he heard the noise of rocks hitting the armor of Unit 01. He moved to where he heard the noise and noticed the body of the intruder face down and covered in dirt. He went pale and felt his most recent meal begin to creep up his throat. "No I don't want to see the body up close. It's been too long for me to look at a corpse." Finally he fell to his knees and his lunch was forced through his mouth from several violent movements of his stomach. As he regained what little composure he could he noticed several things. First of all he saw that there was no wound and there was no blood on the body. "I'm sure that if they were shot they would be bleeding.' Second he noticed that the body was still breathing. 'Oh SHIT! They're still alive." Finally he decided that it was too late to hide anymore, the person had to know that he was there, if not from the footprints then the weapons were sure to have been a giveaway that someone was there. He slowly approached the body and turned it over gently. Shinji looked at the prone body before him and screamed in shock, "No NO it..... It..... Can't BE!"

(To Be Continued)

@@@ well there it is Shinji finally sees who it was that was looking around. I guess he was surprised. Well I hope this goes ok with the readers. Please Review, criticism is welcomed but in small supplies. And for those of you wondering YES I PLAN TO WORK ON MY OTHER FIC although Dreams may be dead unless I am given enough reason to continue it I still think it is too WAFFy. But my heaven Fic will definitely be updated soon


	3. Chapter 02

Darkness of the Dawn

I don't own anything having to do with Evangelion GAINAX does.

@@@- (My notes); ****- Flashback/Dream

Chapter 2:

Asuka looked up at the sky and smiled. She always loved these bright sunny days in Nevada. They reminded her of the sky in Tokyo III. Suddenly her features darkened as she remembered her life back during the Angel Wars. There was the failure, the pain, and the humiliation. All caused in her mind by one person that she hated with every fiber of her being, Shinji Ikari. That spineless, worthless, no good excuse for a male. He was the reason she failed. He let that angel invade her mind and allowed that DOLL to save her. It was all his fault everything was his fault. She was a bit happier when she remembered that according the reports she had read after recovered for her brief battle with the Production Series Evas, Shinji and Unit 01 were destroyed in a weird explosion caused by Third Impact. Even though the details were sketchy and poor at best they were enough to make her certain that he was gone. Now SHE was the best Eva pilot, Wonder-bitch could never stand up against her vast superiority. As she walked to the Eva cages that housed the rebuilt Unit 02 she had a smile that would scare most people.

There was darkness. Then she remembered she was being shot at by unseen forces that were surrounding her. She guessed she was dead and this was it. Then she felt that something on her forehead was cool and damp. Suddenly Rei's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and found she was in a very poor shelter although it did have a roof and walls. As she cautioned a few glances around the room her eyes shot back to the "ceiling" which wasn't a ceiling but a face a ghastly demonic face. A BIG demonic PURPLE face, with a horn coming out of its head. "U-U-unit 01?" Rei began to try and back away from the grim visage that was facing her, only to find she was cornered. She was sure that the look on that Eva's face was close to the ones she had seen the Eva have before it went berserk in the past. Needless to say even the normally passive and near emotionless Rei Ayanami was very scared, since she could find no way out of her current situation, she did the one thing she could do and that was cringe in fear and pray to any higher power that might be listening.

Shinji walked towards his shelter, in his hand was a pile of somewhat clean clothes he had found before. As he got closer to the makeshift hut that was his home he heard a faint sound. After he managed to get a few steps closer to his house he recognized the sound as being a faint crying. He quickened his pace eventually breaking into a run and running into the shelter. After he entered he saw a very odd and very disturbing scene: Rei was in his bed pressed up against the wall, crying still adorn in her shredded clothes. Shinji approached cautiously, "Rei? Are you ok?" After hearing his voice Rei jumped towards him and grabbed him. Holding him as if he was the only thing saving her from an eminent death. "SHINJI HELP IT'S TRYING TO GET ME!" Shinji was very confused at this point. He held her away from his body and tried to look her in the eyes, "What's after you Rei? What's wrong? CALM DOWN!" Rei began to point behind her Shinji followed the direction of her finger to the face of Unit 01. "Calm down Rei it's only Unit 01 and it's shut down." Rei wasn't convinced she started to try and run with Shinji to a safe distance from the horror she knew was behind her. Shinji didn't move. "Rei you need to calm down, nothing is going to hurt you Unit 01 is with me." Rei began to struggle again trying to pull herself from his grasp. She suddenly felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck then everything was covered by darkness again.

Shinji shook his head as he pulled his left hand away from Rei's neck. 'She seems to be really afraid of Unit 01 I guess it would be easier if I moved the Eva a little distance away, then maybe I could talk to her.' Shinji knelt down and lifted Rei up carrying her back to the bed and lying her down on it again. Shinji then proceeded the long and hard task of climbing up the armor of the Eva in order to move it. Every so often during his progress up the Eva he checked to see if Rei was still asleep and ...... ok then would continue again. Finally he reached the cockpit and activated the Eva and moved it back to the spot he had hidden it in earlier that day.

As Shinji returned he noticed a very alert and very tense looking Rei. "Hello Ayanami." Rei jumped up from the bed and spun around staring at Shinji as if he was a murderer, for all she knew he could be. Shinji looked at her then at the ground, "Sorry." "Well, it would seem he still apologizes a lot." Rei visibly calmed down and looked at Shinji. Shinji walked over and handed her the clothes he had found earlier and turned to leave deciding to give her a bit of privacy. After Rei had dressed he walked back into his "home" and sat down near the bed Rei was sitting on. "So what brings you here to my little island?" Rei looked up at him she could tell he was much taller than he used to be, she herself only came up to his chest at most. "I... I... I was sent to find you, Pilot Ikari." Shinji seemed to get a bit angry with this. "Were you sent for ME? Or Unit 01?" Rei hung her head slowly in shame, he had seen right through her lie. "Well Ayanami? What's the answer?" "My mission is to retrieve Unit 01." Rei finally stated ashamed. "And the pilot?" Rei seemed very afraid at this point, "Commander Ikari stated that the pilot's life was not relevant." Shinji nodded, "Figures. I'm actually surprised that he is still in command, mother and I figured he would have been fired for his role in Third Impact." Rei tilted her head slightly and looked at Shinji, "Your mother? According to Nerv Archives she was absorbed into Unit 01 much like you were during your battle with the Fourteenth Angel." "Oh she was but she isn't dead, at least her mind and soul aren't. She is Unit 01. I bet the Commander never told you that did he?" Rei shook her head and looked at Shinji slightly bewildered. 

---------------------

Asuka walked into the Prib-Now box with a cocky smirk gracing her lips. "Well how much higher above Wonder-girl, and Jock-boy am I now? Thirty? Forty points?" Misato looked down at her charts with a sigh. "Well since Rei has been gone for a few months and we haven't gotten any new data on her than what we had from her last test you are 30.01 points above Rei. In Touji's case though since he recently got better physical rehab and we finally finished rebuilding Unit 03." Misato shook her head, 'Although I don't like it no matter how much Ritsuko tries to reassure me.' "You are only 19.29 points above him." Asuka smiled, "Of course I am. After all I am the best Pilot in the world." (@@@ Just a note Misato isn't the Director of Operations, after Fuyutsuki's death, she was promoted to Vice Commander. Although she still likes to be around the pilots.) Misato decided to try and show the girl some humility. "Now Asuka I must agree; 79.92 points on your synch ratio is impressive. BUT it still isn't the best there is." "What do you mean no one has ever scored higher than I have not that dumb stooge, or that little doll for that matter." "But Shinji did achieve a score of 91.92 points before the defeat of the Seventeenth Angel, that's not including his highest score of 459.28 points." Asuka seemed to darken at this comment, "Well Misato that worthless BAKA is dead so I'm number one, I'm glad that spineless wimp is dead. DAMN GLAD." Misato seemed taken aback by what the Second Child had just said. "You... you don't mean that Asuka." "LIKE HELL I DON'T! HIM DYING IN THIRD IMPACT IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME besides being chosen to pilot Eva." "If it wasn't for Shinji we would probably all have died in Third Impact, SHOW SOME GRATITUDE YOU LITTLE BITCH." Misato screamed as the doors opened.

Suddenly everyone's head looked towards the door as it opened. They were all very surprised to see the Supreme Commander standing in the door. "I assume Vice-commander, that you were informed of the proceedings with Major Ayanami's mission to Japan." "No sir, we haven't received any word from her as of yet." Asuka looked at her commanding officers her mouth slightly opened from the shock of being ignored. "Why did Wonder-girl go to Japan? Is she finally conceding defeat and going to live as a hermit?" "On the contrary Asuka." Asuka directed her attention to Misato, as Gendo left the room. "Rei found substantial evidence that Unit 01 was on the island of Japan, as well as, with a smaller chance the Third Child, Shinji Ikari." Asuka turned running out of the room the anger she was feeling was clearly showing on her face. Misato looked down, "Hmm maybe I was a bit too blunt."

---------------------

Shinji just shook his head. "I don't think so Ayanami. No, Unit 01 and myself will not be following you back to Nevada." Rei seemed a bit hurt that he could turn her down so easily, she found a bit of comfort in the fact that he hadn't said that in response to a request for a dinner. "No one there needs me Ayanami. After all they have you and Asuka." Rei shook her head. "That is untrue Ikari, you are very, much needed to come back. I don't know why but the Eva's have been receiving more and more maintenance lately, I think something is going to happen, but the Commander has not yet told us what. I don't think Asuka, Touji, and myself will be enough to stop this new threat." Shinji seemed a bit disturbed, "What do you mean Touji? He's a pilot now?" Rei nodded; yes he is the designated pilot of Unit 03. "They rebuilt Unit 03?" "Yes." Shinji seemed to look down deep in thought. Images of all the people he had known back in Tokyo-III began to flash through his mind, then he saw images of them all dead in one way or another. 'As much as I hate to admit it I couldn't live with myself if anything like that happened. Well mom what do you think? You think you got enough fight left in you?' Shinji waited, then he got his answer.

"Very well Ayanami we will but, only on several conditions." Rei smiled a bit, it wasn't a big smile, it was barely noticeable but Shinji caught it. "I don't see why we couldn't meet your conditions." Shinji smiled a bit as well, "Ok. First, I will be the sole pilot of Unit 01, no one else is to ever pilot it unless I'm dead." Rei nodded. "Second, I will be given my own choice of living quarters." Rei nodded again. "Finally, you have top stop calling me 'Ikari', or 'Pilot Ikari', from now on just plain 'Shinji' will do fine." Rei smiled again and nodded. "Ok so now what do I need to do?" Rei looked around a bit disturbed. "What's wrong Ayanami?" Rei stood up and walked outside frantically looking for something. "What are you doing Rei?" "I need to find my bag; it had some papers incase you agreed to return." Shinji nodded and walked back into the shelter and picked up the bag in question. "This one Ayanami?" Rei looked up and walked back to Shinji, taking the bag and examining it. "Yes, this is it." Both turned and walked back inside. 

Shinji had finally signed all the paper work. "Welcome back to Nerv. Due to your previous battle record you have been given the rank of Major." Shinji looked up quickly. "I'm a Major?" "Yes, I am also a Major." Shinji smiled a bit at this. Now the only thing left is to get back to the shore where I landed and call for the ships to come back and pick us up." "Ships?" "Yes, we will have an escort back to America, seeing as our cargo is so valuable." Shinji nodded then smiled. "I am adding one more thing to my list of conditions." Rei looked at him a bit nervously. "Uh... I guess it would be ok." Shinji's smile widened. "Good, there will be no boats involved in the transporting of Unit 01." Rei suddenly regretted agreeing to Shinji so quickly. "But Shinji we won't be able to use the planes they wouldn't have enough fuel to return to America." Shinji's smile only widened. "I will get us there trust me." Rei didn't like the mischievous glint in his eyes, but she had no other choice, but to agree. Slowly Rei nodded her head. Shinji smiled at her, "Excellent, you had better get to bed Ayanami. We have a big day tomorrow." Rei looked around and did indeed notice it was getting late, the sun had already gone down and the darkness was setting in. Again she only nodded as Shinji got up to leave. Slowly as Rei fell asleep a small smile crossed her lips.

(To Be Continued)

@@@ Sorry for the lateness of my updates to my fics, I have been very busy lately, but I hope to update this one again as well was my other fic. Although I have been reading the reviews for "Dreams" and it would seem my readers have a taste for sugar, although I still say it is too WAFFy I might continue it if some people send me some ideas. Other than that please REVIEW, and yes I do read them over.


	4. Chapter 03

Darkness of the Dawn

I don't own anything having to do with Evangelion GAINAX does.

@@@- (My notes); ****- Flashback/Dream

@@@: Sorry for how long it's taking me to update this Fic, I am having severe Writer's Block (at least I like to think so) an am having trouble coming up with ways to keep the story interesting. Although the Reviews have been a bit helpful, I hope I can find a suitable pre-reader who could help get the chapters out faster. Other than that enjoy this chapter. BTW I am working on a new chapter for my other Eva fic. As well as a Tenchi/Eva crossover to be done before Halloween. ***Several shots are heard followed by dogs barking* **I better let you read this and make my run for it before the posse catches up with me and now:

Chapter 3:

The light that shined on Rei Ayanami's face was bright. Too bright. A glance at her watch confirmed this. "It's only 5:30 Japan Standard Time." Rei looked up at the sky and saw the sun nearing its peak signaling that it was closer to noon. She got up and waked around Shinji's small shelter. She noticed that Shinji had multiple pieces of scrap and other things lying around, as well as what seemed to be crude blue-prints. She Leaned down picking up the top set and began looking them over. She found that they were actually plans for portions of the Geo-Front, each had several "X's" on them as well as having certain area's circled. 

---------------------

Maya Ibuki sat at her console reading from her new romance novel. She didn't know why, but the thought of "True love conquers all." Seemed so wonderful. She let out a slow sigh as she set the book down and gazed at one of the radar screens. Her calm disposition quickly changed to one of fear and panic. "MAKOTO, hurry get the Vice-Commander in here as soon as possible there is something big on radar and is approaching fast." Makoto Jumped to attention and quickly ran to the office of the Vice-Commander. Meanwhile Maya and Shigeru were busy trying to collect as much information on the UFO as they could. 

Misato ran onto the command deck quickly followed by Makoto. "Well what information do we have on the object?" Maya looked up from the console she had been working on, "Nothing, whatever it is we can't seem to identify it." "What do you mean? We have to have something on it." Maya just shook her head and motioned to the main screen as she typed some commands into the console to her left. "All we have as of now is the radar blip. We can't figure out why but for some reason none of the satellites are able to detect or for that matter able to photograph it." Misato nodded her head slowly. Then she quickly turned to Shigeru. "What is its current landfall ETA?" "According to the Magi II at its current speed it should hit land at approximately 1900 hours. Then Headquarters at 2330 hours." Misato nodded and looked down in deep thought. "So that means we have a little over 6 hours before it arrives here correct? That isn't much time." Misato reached over to the phone contained in the console and began speaking with the Supreme-Commander, after a few minutes she hung the phone up and picked up the microphone and made an announcement to the entire staff of Nerv's American Branch. "Attention all personnel as of 1200 hours today the Supreme-Commander has issued a Level 1 alert. All personnel are expected to go to either their respective shelters or their respective stations and prepare for possible combat. On that note; would the pilot of Evangelion Units 02 and 03 report to the briefing room after suiting up." Misato put the microphone down and turned to the bridge crew. "Notify me of any changes or anything of significance. Understood." The three members on the bridge quickly saluted and went about there work.

---------------------

Rei finished looking over the blueprints. If had occurred to her that they were Shinji's records from exploring the remains of the Geo-Front. She began to worry, she still had not seen any sign of Shinji since last night she began to wonder if he had said he would return only to make a run for it while she had slept. She dismissed that idea and decided to see if he was outside. What she saw when she opened the door was far from what she had expected to see. Instead of a lake she saw a wall. This really didn't disturb her, seeing as Shinji had already shown that he had taken precautions to ensure his own safety she felt that the walls, that upon further exploration were all around the shelter, could be some kind of defense system. As more and more time passed and she had still not seen any sign of Shinji, she began to worry. So she did the only thing that she could think of doing, she called for him, "SHINJI! Shinji where are you?" Suddenly she heard a loud noise that drew her attention. "What is it Rei?" Shinji's voice was substantially louder while seeming to come from all around her. "Where are you Shinji?" She noticed the ground shake as she waited for his response, but he never answered as she was soon enveloped by a thick cloud of gas and soon the world around her went black.

---------------------

1700 Nerv II Base, Nevada 1500 hours:

Maya worriedly called her superior officer. "What is it Lieutenant?" Maya cringed as she heard the ice-cold voice of the commander. "Sir we have yet to receive Major Ayanami's weekly status report. All attempt to locate or contact her have returned no results." Maya waited only to hear the commander's end of the phone go dead, several seconds later she hung up her end as she returned to the tedious task of trying to retrieve any information on the incoming target. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that the commander had already known why she had called.

Misato Katsuragi could be described as one who had a very reasonable temper. But even with the patience of a god Misato doubted she could take the non-stop rambling, whining, and just plain screaming of a very upset Asuka much longer. "What do you mean you don't have any information on the target!? What the hell do those people in the command center do all day besides sit on their lazy asses? If they can't get us any information how do they expect us to attack this thing." Touji Suzahara the Forth Child, Pilot of the restored Evangelion Unit 03 and Lieutenant in the eyes of the U.N. and the world, just sat quietly knowing full well from having to live with the "Red Demon From Hell" (as set forth in the new Nerv Charter) to just keep his mouth shut until either Asuka asked his opinion or she herself stopped talking. Misato after having rubbed her forehead for almost twenty minutes finally looked at the second child with a look that stopped her dead in her tracks. "I know we SHOULD have more information. BUT we DON'T you have all that we can give you right now so quit bitching, and get in your Evas and prepare for launch." Asuka didn't move whereas Touji had already ran out the door smiling to himself (he still loved when Misato leaned forward even though he WAS spoken for it didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a little eye candy.) Asuka stared at Misato (her adopted mother) until the Vice-Commander startled her "I MEANT **NOW**!" Soon Asuka was bolting to her Eva like there was an angel attack about to occur.

Maya stood stiff as a board at the door to the briefing room as Asuka ran by her like a bat out of hell. "What is it Maya?" Misato's voice seemed to drip with honey as she spoke. The very nervous and confused Lieutenant turned slowly and entered the room. "Sir. We have noticed the target seemed to stop for a short time near the Mariana's Trench and even though it did stop for nearly twenty minutes it is still predicted to arrive here at 2330 hours." Misato nodded as she thumbed through what little information that they did have on the target. "So the target's speed has increased? Interesting. Do we have any information regarding the target's size or anything else for that matter?" Maya shook her head slowly as if afraid to answer "All the Magi II have been able to determine is that it is larger than any VTOL or other machine capable of flight." Misato nodded absently "I see that will be all for now Maya notify me of any new information." Maya saluted which Misato lazily returned and left the room.

---------------------

Unknown:

Rei again woke up only this time she was a bit more reluctant as her head currently felt as though someone was jack hammering their way in. 'Where is Shinji? I don't understand I heard his voice but he was nowhere to be seen.' She looked up and noticed that she was now completely enclosed in the box around Shinji's shelter, to say she was worried was an understatement, and to say she was terrified was pushing it she was just about in the middle of the two. After triple checking her "prison" and having not found anyway out she figured it best to return to the shelter and wait for Shinji to come or for something to happen. She didn't wait long as she soon heard a low rumble come from the walls of her confines.

Shinji seemed to laugh but he wasn't making a sound, his lips were turned in a feral grin as he looked at the coastline through the eyes of His Eva. There in a long line was a welcoming party, of tanks and other air intercept weapons. His eyes began to lose focus as he felt the hunger of the beast within the Eva start to consume him and take over. He could feel the bloodlust of the thing, its love of destruction, it had been so long it wanted to have a bit of fun. Shinji smirked as he completely surrendered himself to the Eva and spoke a few choice words. "And from the dust the beast hath returned, in all his fury, to reclaim that which he has lost." Finally he felt his mother's spirit detach from him, he knew that she wasn't gone, just forced behind the beast as it readied for battle.

---------------------

Californian Coast 2000 hours:

General Cliff Mason sat in the head tank of the U.S.'s Pacific forces. Under his current command were nearly 200 tanks, 100 missile launchers, and 500+ soldiers and officers. He had received word from Nerv HQ earlier that day of something approaching the coast and that he was to attempt to stop it using "any means necessary." He loved that phrase it sent a chill down his spine at the knowledge he would be able to once again show the world after so many years just how powerful the U.S. Armed Forces still were. Had he known what the target that was about to engage him was he would have been a lot less eager to engage, but it was too late.

No sooner had the target been spotted had the carnage begun. Gen. Mason watched with morbid fascination as Unit 01 touched down on the beach. For a few moments there was nothing, no movement from either side, then without warning or command nearly 20 tanks opened fire on the purple behemoth. Suddenly it was as if the sound had unleashed the Forces of Hell itself. The Eva's head jerked slightly and the mouth opened forming into a wicked red-toothed grin, it's arms shot out as if it was pushing a wall an one forth of his forces were destroyed in a fiery explosion. From there order was lost and fear took over, some men tried to flee their post while others tried to fire at the giant hoping to hit it, but most were heavily surprised as most of the shells stopped in front of the thing and dropped to the ground harmlessly. The Eva let out a sickly roar causing many of the fleeing men to keel over holding their heads in pain. It moved with unimaginable speed taking out tanks left and right in fiery explosions as it grabbed each one and crushed it in its hand. Occasionally it would use its A.T. Field offensively. Gen. Mason now knew why it was known as the Absolute Terror Field. It DID terrify him as he fumbled for his com-set, he heard the anguished screams of his men that hadn't died yet but were slowly burning alive in the wreckage of the tanks. But before he had finished saying; "Our forces have been decimated. We are unable to hold against..." He froze as he gazed into the huge eyes of the demonic Evangelion, those eyes almost said "what you think I'll let you finish that?" He watched as a strange compartment on the machine's leg opened and the thing retrieved a huge pistol, which seemed almost too large for the Eva itself. Before he could scream as the gun aimed at his tank it was over.

The Eva's head jerked side to side as if looking for something, ANYTHING, it could destroy but as it found nothing more of interest it's hunched stature changed back to it's more pronounced and upright one. Shinji looked with fascination at what he and his Eva had just done; nothing remained save the charred wreckage of a few tanks and other various heavy artillery. Shinji's smile dimmed slightly but still had a strange twist to it. He always felt differently once he merged with the Eva he didn't feel the need to worry about destruction just that adrenaline rush from the joy of the battle and the victory.

---------------------

Nerv II Base, Nevada 2015 hours:

Maya stared straight ahead in complete shock and horror. She had just received word from the Pacific Line then no sooner had the general began speaking had he gone silent. Then she heard the sound of metal being dragged across metal, and soon after that the sickening crunch/explosion as the connection went dead. Having received word earlier the Supreme-Commander was sitting at his desk awaiting any information or battles that may occur as a result of the unidentified target. Maya looked up at him as in a very shaky voice began to address him. " S-S-Sir we have just received word from the Pacific Line." Gendo looked down on her the glare from his glasses hiding his eyes, "And what did they say Lieutenant?" Maya shuddered involuntarily as she spoke. "They have been destroyed sir." Gendo stiffened and heard the last message from the Pacific Line be played over the Command Canter speakers. As the message ended the entire Command center was silent. Totally and completely silent, when suddenly Alarms began going off everywhere. Technicians scrambled like ants the commander began barking orders, "Find out what happened, What is that alarm for?" Suddenly the sound of Asuka's voice blared over the speakers. "Target sited approaching fast still unable to confirm identity of target........" She stopped unable to continue as she began to take notice of what was approaching. Then it began..............

(To Be Continued)

@@@Well I hope this chapter is received well. I am still trying to work on the next chapter of _Heaven is Wherever You Make It,_ Although I am having trouble on it. As always review please and criticism is welcomed in moderation. 

P. @@@ If anyone wants to send me ideas or other things about my stories please send them to my E-mail address: yume@dragonslave.com Thanks.


End file.
